NBO
by jjjtttddd3
Summary: (ninja ball online) read rate and comment. this is a story about naruto dbz and sowrd art online
1. Chapter 1

(This is the second time I had to do this story so I will start from the beginning.)

Title: Naruto Ball Online.

Me: So kirito I hope this makes up for not putting you in this story.

Kirito: I hate you. You didn't put me in my own story.

Me: look you're lucky that I will let you do this and look at the bright side you get to do this and have a part in this story up here talking with me and saying the disclaimer and commenting at the end.

Kirito: yeah not seeing the fun in that.

Me: ok so how about I have a chap just for you at holidays like next Christmas and Halloween and stuff like that.

Kirito: ok deal.

Me: the disclaimer.

Kirito: ok so jtd does not own dbz naruto or S.A.O plz support the official book.

Me: now read my readers read.

Kirito: you're crazy.

CH1: N.B.O START!

(With goku at capsule corp.) (AN. This is after the bills move)

GOKU: I can't wait for gohan to come back with the game so that we can start playing that cool new game.

Chi-chi: hey goku who is joining you and gohan in the game.

Goku: well let me see there's vegeta, trunks, goten, gohan and that's it.

Chi-chi: ok well just be careful in that game.

Goku: ok chi-chi I will be careful.

Chi-chi: oh and look after gohan and goten will you?

Goku: don't worry I will I promise.

Chi-chi: thank you goku that makes me feel better.

Gohan: hey mom dad I got all we need for the game.

Goku: great you hook it up and I will go get vegeta trunks and goten.

Gohan: ok dad.

Once gohan was done with hooking the game up to the super computer goku and the rest came in.

Vegeta: this game better be worth it or I will make someone pay for wasting my time.

Trunks: chill dad this is a cool game and you will have all of your ki energy.

Goten: less talk more getting in the game.

Gohan: ok so all we have to do is put on these nerve gears.

Goku: ok so before we do this lets all bring are knowledge in and see what we are going to see in there.

Gohan: well I know that the game has moves like ki and something called chakra also that once we get in there we will have clans that will give us blood traits and that the 3 most famous is uchiha, senju, and huyga.

Vegeta: hope I am one of those 3.

Gohan: and the forth most famous is uzumaki.

Vegeta: will you tell us what they can do?

Gohan: the senju which is the second most powerful can awake an eye type of power called the riennigan. The huyga is the third because it can be used to attack your opponent organs and the place where their ki and chakra are and these points are called ki or chakra points. The uchiha is the most powerful because of their sharingan and it multiple forms like 2 thoms in an eye or 3 in an eye the next one is monkenkeoy which drains the users eye sight and the only way to get it back is by taking your brothers eyes or another uchihas eyes then you have an eternal monkenkeoy which gives you more powers and at the time of server distress like when we turn ssj for the first time then you can unlock the riennigan in one eye and the sharingan in the other.

Vegeta: well what about the uzumaki blood trait.

Gohan: the uzumaki have a lot of chakra and ki and their blood is the right type to seal in one of the tailed beast.

Goku: tailed beast?

Gohan: I don't know much about them other than there is 10 in all. (AN. Yay for lazy people)

Vegeta: well anything else we need to talk about.

Trunks: yes one more thing.

Vegeta: sigh" ok what is it.

Trunks: ok so they have this thing called a ninja rank were we are measured on our abilities against others in a tournament were if you win you go up in the rank all the way up to something called a kaga and the ranks are like were you first start of you are a giennin the next step is chunnin after that is jounnin. And if you make it to the top you are called a kaga. And there can only be five kaga in the game and the only way to be one is if one of them dies and you are respected enough. Also one more thing the nerve gear scans your talents in side you so that means we can turn ssj in the game sorry but one more thing it reads your personality then tells you what clan you are.(AN. Also includes sage mode chakra mode and sharingan all forms.)

Vegeta smirked at this.

Vegeta: well then let's go.

Goku: yes finally gohan are we ready to do this.

Gohan: yes dad we are.

Goku: good.

(With naruto) (AN. This won't be long because I explained everything in the dbz world.)

Naruto: Hey sakura are you coming in to the game with us.

Sakura: sorry but no I have things to do so no.

Sakura: hey who all is going anyway?

Naruto: well as soon as neji gets back I will go get sasuke(let me explain this is the shipuded naruto and spoiler alert sasuke came back to the village with naruto and the others after they have beaten obito) and lee and then we will be on our way in to the game.

Sakura: ok so what are you going to do there?

Naruto: just fight to the top and make friends you know.

Neji: hey naruto I got the game and gear.

Naruto: hey neji Great I'll go get them.

He ran off to get them and he came back just a quickly with them.

Sasuke: Ok so neji u got it all hooked up.

Neji: yes I do.

Lee: great hurry let's put on the head gear now.

Naruto: yeah we're going to.

Neji: ok put on your nerve gear.

As neji instructed they did so and they lied on the bed next to them.

**(with goku) **

_Goku: Uuuhhh ok register._

CPU: What is your user name?

Goku: Let me think naw just put in goku.

CPU: User name goku: what is your password?

Goku: let me think oh I know… all the food in the world.

CPU: Password is ######################## your clan is uzumaki.

Goku: wow I'm an uzumaki cool.

All of a sudden goku was surrounded by a bright light.

(With naruto)

Naruto: Register.

CPU: what is your user name?

Naruto: just put down naruto.

CPU: user name naruto what is your password?

_Naruto: easy all the ramen in the world._

CPU: password **********************. Clan uzumaki.

Naruto: I knew it.

All of a sudden naruto was surrounded by a bright light.

Then naruto awoke only to see konnha.

(AN. So what did you think kirito?

Kirito: its good but not great.

Me: fine your opion.

Me: see you all next time on N.B.O


	2. Chapter 2

N.B.O chap 2 the threat.

Jtd: what up it's me with a new chap and yes I know a bit early and I don't have many reviews for this story but I type because I want to not because others do. Unless you want me to.

Kirito: ok so can we get going already.

Jtd: fine just say the disclaimer and we are done here ok

Kirito: as long as I get to say something important in this story of yours jtd.

Jtd: don't worry you are saying something important. Now disclaimer kirito.

Kirito: fine don't be so bossy jtd. Jtd does not own dbz naruto or S.A.O and all credit of the characters go to the official creators.

Jtd: Oh wait I forgot to mention neji is not in this story no more sorry but someone made it clear that he died in the war and I forgot about it so now shikamaru will take his place and sorry neji fans and kakashi is here to :3.

(Goku and friends)

Goku: wow this place is weird huh guys.

Vegeta: hahahaha.

Goku: what is it vegeta?

Vegeta: I am an uchiha just like what gohan said.

Gohan: wow vegeta I just got in to the nara clan but the bright side is it means that I'm the smart one of the group.

Vegeta: no dip Sherlock. Even if you weren't a naira you would be the smartest one here.

Goku: I'm an uzumaki and aren't they at the top four?

Gohan: they are dad.

Trunks: it didn't say one for me it just said tiajutsu and what is that.

Gohan: trunks when you get tiajutsu that means you can only use normal attack and have little to no chakra or ki there for you can't use advanced jutsu or ki attacks but they can use advance hand to hand combat moves.

Goten: I'm a hatake.

Gohan: wow goten that means you have the ability to take one eye from an uchiha but only if he gives it willingly and you can use all the forms but the down side you have to keep it covered up when you're not fighting ok goten.

Goten: ok gohan.

Gohan: ok so we have an uchiha, an uzumaki, a Nara, a tiajutsu, and a hatake. Well aren't we a colorful bunch.

Goku: so gohan you know anything about this place?

Gohan: no I don't

Vegeta: well let's not just sit here and waddle our thumbs lets go out there and become a respected group.

Gohan: so what should we name our group our squad?

Goku: the Z fighters of course.

Goten: are you sure dad.

Goku: it's that your team three star.

Vegeta and gohan: nononononono. (Just had to I just had to XD)

Goku: so the z fighters it is.

Just as they were talking about it they were surrounded by bright lights that made each one disappear little by little.

Goku: GOHAN GOTEN!

Gohan and goten: DAAAAD!

And just before goku was out of sight he turned into an ssj out of rage of possible losing his both his sons.

(With naruto and friends)

Naruto: why are we in konaha guys?

Shikamaru: it must be part of the game. The guy who made the game must've came to konaha sometime ago.

Sasuke: well it isn't genjutsu. But nothing here seems real to my eyes.

Kakashi: well let's stay vigilant team and concentrate on the game and try to survive because we don't want to die in this game so soon do we?

All of them: nooooo.

Kakashi: then let's begin the game shall we.

All of them: yes sir!

Kakashi: then come on.

Sasuke: I don't take orders from you anymore. I may be a part of team 7 again but I am no child anymore kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: the fact that you call me sensei is a good reason for me to give you orders.

Sasuke: sigh.

Kakashi: now as I said let's move now.

And as he said it the same bright light that came over goku and his friends did the same to naruto and his friends.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei!

Just like that they vanished.

(At hokage mountain with goku)

Goku as an ssj reappeared at the strange mountain with someone's face on it on it.

Goku: GOHAN GOTEN WERE ARE YOU!

Gohan: DAD ME AND GOTEN ARE HERE.

Goku: gohan, goten, vegeta, trunks.

As goku saw his friends and family were ok he returned into his normal form.

Goku: I was thinking you guys were gone for good thank goodness.

Vegeta: kakarot you clown. You know I won't die until I defeat you.

Goku: yeah yeah I know vegeta.

Goten: hey dad where are we?

Goku: I don't know goten. Gohan you have any ideas?

Gohan: yes I do. I think we are at the Hokage Mountain. It is where the hokage's get there face on it.

Vegeta: why are we here?

Gohan: I don't know vegeta but I have a bad feeling.

(With naruto)

Naruto: guys were are you guys!

Lee: over here naruto.

Naruto: bushy brows, shikamaru, sasuke, and kakashi. I though you guy were gone.

Sasuke: don't count yourself that lucky naruto. I will defeat you one day and that's a promise.

Just as they were talking two giant holographic men appeared out the blue.

?: welcome players to are game.

?: yes welcome to your test.

Instantly naruto recognized one of the voices as did goku to the other voice.

Goku: LORD BILLS. ( Lord because goku called him that in the movie)

Naruto: MADARA I THOUGH I KILLED HIM?

(END CHAP)

Jtd: well this was an interesting chapter don't you think kirito.

Kirito: well it lacked action in it.

Jtd: I would like to see you do better.

Kirito: you know what I could do better I mean what happened to the blood in the sky part.

Jtd: I wanted to be original about it.

Kirito: you do know that you are going to get flamed big time right.

Jtd: so look its my story and I can do the hell I want to. I can make time go backwards and I can even put you in if you are nice you to me.

Kirito: no fair man no fair.

Jtd: I don't care.

Jtd: read the next chapter to plz :3.


End file.
